1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-framed IC carrier (IC carrier with sheet frame), in which a compact IC carrier including a built-in IC module is incorporated with a sheet frame, a method for producing the same, and an IC carrier case.
2. Related Background Art
FIGS. 47A and 47B are drawings to illustrate a conventional IC carrier and a use thereof.
An IC carrier 41 is constructed, as shown in FIG. 47A, in such a manner that an IC module 42 in which a CPU, a memory, and electrodes are incorporated is mounted in a compact base (in the size of about 15 mm.times.25 mm), which has been used, for example, as a subscriber identity module (SIM) for a portable telephone.
Once a user obtains a subscriber identity module, which is a right for telephone subscription, he or she can purchase a portable telephone 50 among those with common specifications in accordance with his or her purpose and the subscriber identity module (IC carrier 41) is set in the portable telephone 50 purchased whereby he or she can use it.
The IC carrier 41, however, is not entirely popular at present, which limits applications thereof. Accordingly preparation of purpose-built facilities for mass production of the IC carrier would cause an increase in production cost. In the case of use as a subscriber identity module, a carrier is enclosed in an envelope to be mailed. This apparatus for enclosing and sealing and causes possible breakage or loss because of erroneous handling before mounting in a portable telephone 50.
Under such circumstances it is suggested that IC cards 40 are to be produced using existing facilities in such an arrangement, as shown in FIG. 47B, that taking off slits 44 are formed in card base 43 for IC card 40, leaving a plurality of bridges 45, from which only IC carrier 41 is taken off to be used.
According to the suggestion, not only can existing card production and inspection facilities be used but conventional IC card issue and sending systems can also be used without modification.
With the conventional IC carrier 41 as described, a load such as bend or torsion would be exerted on IC module 42 when removed from the card base (sheet frame) 43, which could cause destruction or popping-out of the IC module.
Another problem was that a bridge. 45 sometimes remained on the side of IC carrier 41 after removing the module from card base 43, which made the module hard to be inserted into a mount portion in a portable telephone 50.